Room of Sanctuary
by themalfoypuppet
Summary: Six students are in the Room of Requirement when the attack starts, the Room seals itself off and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy find themselves trapped in sanctuary. H/Hr . R/L . D/G


**Disclaimer, like anyone would believe I was the creator of the genius which is Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron all sat in the Room of Requirement, feasting on sweets they had brought from their last trip to Hogsmeade. Ginny eyed Harry as she popped another pumpkin pastie into her mouth, her eyes narrowing as he turned to whisper quietly to Hermione. Ron dug through Harry's sweet bag grabbing a liquorice wand, he was about to put it into his mouth when- "Ron, isn't that my bag?"<p>

"Uh…"

"Yes, it is Harry's bag," Ginny snapped grabbing the bag and sweet.

Ron made poor attempts in grabbing it back as he said, "But Harry doesn't even like liquorice wands!"

"But Hermione does," Harry replied taking his things off of Ginny, "We were sharing a bag."

"Why?"

"We wanted to," Hermione replied taking the liquorice wand from Harry and nibbling on the top. Silence fell. The only sound was Ron grumpily tearing through his own bag. After about ten minutes of silent eating the Room of Requirement door opened.

"Hello everybody," Luna chimed, "Sorry I took so long I got a bit hung up." She stepped in and sat beside Ron, who looked slightly pleased.

"Hi Luna," Harry and Hermione replied, Ginny smiled and Ron grunted. "Oh Luna," Hermione said, "You left the door open again." She got up and pushed the door until it caught onto a shoe.

"Greetings," said the owner of the shoe, pushing the door closed, "So this is where the Golden Trio and it's pets play."

"Go away Malfoy," Harry growled.

Draco smirked, "Actually I think this is the perfect place to hide from a swarm of Death Eaters raging through the castle, the Room of Requirement should be sealing itself off any moment now." And as if on cue the door disappeared and an engraving of a lock appeared on the wall. "No way out until they're gone."

"Death Eaters?" Hermione asked her voice small.

"You're messing with us," Harry accused.

The blonde indicated to the lock behind him, "I thought that was proof enough. As much I detest the sight of you, Potter, I believe we're going to have to spend some time together."

"You're lying Malfoy," Ron snapped, "The Death Eaters can't get in to the castle."

"No actually Ron, there is probably some sort of danger out there. I read '_Require the Room_' in October. If someone wants the Room for sanctuary that's what it will become. The people inside will be locked into the Room of Requirement if there is danger for any of the people inside. The only way out is if the danger comes inside the room which it never would, if the danger outside leaves the castle or if the people inside… perish. " Hermione explained.

"Is there any way the Room might have gotten it wrong?" Harry asked weakly. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh crap," Ginny muttered. And suddenly the whole room started shaking violently; bits of the ceiling fell to the ground before repairing itself.

"Death Eaters," Luna breathed.

"I tried to tell you," Draco said, moving to sit on an empty sofa, "They're here. They're looking for you, Potter. And they won't be able to find you and you have no way out."

Harry turned pale, glaring at his foe, "People are out there fighting and you just expect me to sit around?"

"It's not like you have a choice. I asked for sanctuary and that's what you got. No way out until every single person wishing your death is out of the castle."

"Shouldn't you be leaving then Malfoy," Ginny growled.

"I wish him harm Ginger, not death," he drawled.

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me that."

Draco crossed his arms, "Why not? Calling you Blondie wouldn't make sense."

"You were the one who asked for sanctuary? Trapping us here?" Ron yelled.

"I didn't mean to trap you here. Though this is highly amusing, Death Eaters were hot on my trail, me being a traitor and all, and I saw the door open and asked for sanctuary. I had no idea you twats were in here," Draco said.

Hermione sat down beside Harry, "I guess we're stuck."

"No!" he cried, jumping up, "I have to go! They're looking for me!"

"Harry you can't leave. Please just sit down," she urged, taking his hand, bringing him down again, "Fretting won't do anything."

Ginny's eyes flashed at their linked hands, "Anyway Harry, they'll be going as soon as they find you're not here."

Harry didn't perk up, "But who many people will suffer until-"

"The Order will take care of them," Hermione said softly, "Just calm down."

"I'm a bit hungry," Luna said to Ron, "Have any food?"

"Er yeah here," he gave her a handful of sweets.

Hermione gasped, "Food!" All heads turned, "How are we meant to eat!"

"I brought some food," Draco admitted pulling a small bag out of his pocket, "It's got a charm on it so it's bigger on the inside. I've always thought they might come for me so I've been prepared." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're not the only one who read _Require the Room_, Granger."

Ron looked at Hermione, "So what do we do kn-" The room shook again, this time harsher than before, throwing them all to the ground except Malfoy who was sprawled across the sofa. Huge pieces of the ceiling cascaded down. Harry leapt towards Hermione, rolling them both out of the way of a piece falling towards her. It smashed into the ground, showering them in rubble.

"That was close," she murmured, very much aware of their noses touching.

"Moving on," Ginny said coldly, "I think we shouldn't use any of Malfoy's food yet, the Death Eaters might leave later than we think. We should split the rest of our food from Hogsmeade and then see if we can go to sleep, it's nearly eleven already."

"Aw no famous Gryffindor party?" Draco teased.

"Shut it Malfoy," she snapped, grabbing some pillows which the Room had provided and throwing at him.

He smirked, "Feisty." She rolled her yes.

"Oi, leave my sister alone," Ron said, catching a red pillow.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds except Ginny who was leaning against the wall, creating sparks with her wand. Her eyes flitted towards Harry, who wasn't sleeping alone. Hermione had woken up a few hours earlier crying after a distressing dream about her dead parents, Harry immediately took it has his duty to scoop her in his arms and allow her to sleep with him. He was now lying on his back, a small smile on his peaceful face as Hermione snuffled in her sleep, using him as a teddy bear. Ginny frowned, what did Hermione have that she didn't?<p>

"Honestly, Ginge, I would've though you could figure it out by now," Malfoy said groggily, walking over to her.

She glared at him, "I don't want to give up on it yet."

"Give up? How can you still play a game you've already lost? That's like trying to score after the snitch has been caught. Pointless, it won't do anything."

"You're very good at comforting people aren't you?" she said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "Just trying to stop you living in a world of disappointment. The sooner you get over him the better."

"Why do you care?" she asked moodily.

"Because we're probably going to be stuck in here for a while and I don't want to see you moping around all the time. It's annoying and you deserve better than Potty," he said before getting up and returning to his bed. Ginny sat there wondering if she had just been complimented by a Malfoy.

She finally got up and crawled into the bed named, "Ginny." Slipping easily into a sleep filled with blonde hair and stormy eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ron was the first one up after jumping awake from a nightmare, he felt the hunger building in his stomach but didn't say anything. Ten minutes after his arrival on the six-seater sofa, Luna joined him. "Good morning," she said, "Thank you for giving me those sweets yesterday, I always thought you were always very protective of your food."<p>

He turned to look into her eyes, "I normally am." She titled her head. And he felt his ears going red. "I-er-you're um different you know."

"I know."

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly.

"I know," she repeated. He leant down hesitantly and kissed her gently. When he pulled back she was smiling, "Took you long enough Ronald."

"I… er…"

"You're emotion are easy to read," she explained, "Like reading a book. A children's book." Ron couldn't quite come up with a reply. "So when do you think they'll allow us something to eat?"

He checked his watch, "It's about seven, so we'll wait an hour until waking them."

"Yes, I wouldn't really want to disturb Harry and Hermione right now. They seem to be enjoying themselves way too much," she giggled.

"Wait. What?" Ron asked startled.

This just made Luna laugh harder, "Oh you really are oblivious Ron! You'll find out soon, I promise."

"I thought couples don't keep secrets," he teased, feeling more confident at the look of her smile.

"Oh so we're a couple now?" she asked, her laughter halting.

"Only if you want you," he replied, taken aback by her sudden seriousness.

Her care-free smile went right back into place, "Of course."

And as they said an hour later they went around shaking everyone awake. Thus receiving a half-hearted punch from Draco, a pillow in the face from Ginny and a squeak from Hermione as she fell off the bed and thumped to the floor.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked, still bleary eyed, taking her hand and helping her up.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her cheeks tinted pink.

Once everyone had changed into clothes the Room of Requirement provided they all sat down in the living room (honestly the Room of Requirement still amazed them), and sat down at the mahogany table when Ron said, "I think we're going to need to start on the food. Malfoy how much do you have?"

"I have about enough for one person to last for a week," he calculated, "But with you here Weasley I doubt that would even last an hour."

The rest of them ignored the last comment as Hermione said, "We're going to need some more food."

"Well we're not getting any. We're trapped. Remember that crucial fact, Granger?" Draco said coolly.

"Malfoy if you don't shut up I'm going to hex you," Harry threatened.

"Here's the amazing boyfriend to the rescue," Draco replied smoothly.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times before he choked out, "We're not dating."

"Really? By the way you were cuddling last night I'd be surprised you haven't shared a fair few snogging sessions in the Quidditch changing rooms."

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to search for a place to find food. Tell me when Malfoy decides to grow up," Hermione said.

"I'll come with you," Harry said following her out, ignoring Malfoy as he wolf-whistled and called, 'Be safe!' Glaring at Malfoy, Ron took Luna's hand and followed them out.

Once they had left Ginny let off peals of laughter, "You enjoy that too much!" she said through breaths.

"I'm not the one laughing my head off," he whispered in her ear, making her stiffen immediately, "I'm just having fun, Ginger."

Ginny swallowed as he kissed her neck.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry were alone. Hermione ran her finger along the wall, frowning, "Maybe we should ask the Room."<p>

"Hm?" he asked making his way over to her.

"We should as the Room for somewhere where we can get food," she explained.

He frowned, "Do you think it will work?"

"We know it can connect to the Hogs Head because we found out last year when we had forgotten the food for the end of year party, but it won't give us that because that's from the outside world. But what if we ask for a place which is as equally protected?" her eyes were shining and he knew she had gotten an idea.

"Yes?"

"What if we ask for the kitchens? I just remembered that when Hogwarts is being attacked the kitchens are closed off in the same way the Room of Requirement is when you ask for sanctuary. Only the house elves can get in and out. So what if we ask the room for a passage to there?"

He grinned, "You're a genius."

She blushed, a small grin tugging on her lips, "It hasn't worked yet." She closed her eyes and though '_We need a passage to the kitchens._' She heard Harry take an intake in breath and opened her eyes. A door labelled, 'The Kitchens' formed in front of them.

Harry took her hand and lead her in, and there is was how she remembered it. The house elves' eyes widening. "We came from the Room of Requirement," Harry explained, "We were wondering if we could have some breakfast?"

A few minutes later Hermione and Harry were perched on the edge of one of the white kitchen tables eating some croissants. Harry turned to Hermione, "Do you think we'll ever get out of here. Let's say the Death Eaters stay forever…"

"Well eventually you'll be able to leave," Hermione said gently, "Because they'll believe you're dead after a few years or not a threat anymore. Then you can leave. But if the Death Eaters do stay I won't be able to leave. They'll be after my head, seeing as I'm a muggle-born." There was a quiet pause.

"If you can't leave then I'll be staying. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"And the same for Ron?" she asked grazing her lips with her teeth.

He gazed at her, "It's different."

"How?"

He hesitated, wondering if he was doing the right thing, "I don't… I'm not… I'm not in love with Ron. But I am… in love with you." It took her a second to process what he'd said before she brought him down towards her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck as he moaned into her mouth. Her fingers combed through his messy hair and he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She pulled away, "And if it wasn't obvious, I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Six students are in the Room of Requirement when the attack starts, the Room seals itself off and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy find themselves trapped in its sanctuary. <em>

_These six students were trapped in the Room of Requirement for two months as the longest battle in wizarding history took place. Every day Harry felt guilt for not being there but all assured him in their own way that he could not have done anything. Draco grew on the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw (especially Ginny) and he was accepted. He became one of the reasons they smiled at the times when they thought they could not take the thought of not being able to feel the breeze again. Ron and Luna became strong, every time Ron was having a bad day Luna had everlasting patience with him until he would curl up with her in bed that evening. Hermione and Harry were their strong leaders, planning if anything were to go wrong. Helping everyone when they needed something, they found the house elves very efficient for getting things from the outside, though the power of the Room would not allow themselves to be taken out of the castle. Draco and Ginny secretly carried a relationship behind the other's backs for a week until Luna caught them kissing. It's quite hard to hide a relationship even when the Room of Requirement provided private rooms._

_On the 15__th__ July the lock on the wall glowed and disappeared, doors reappearing. The six hesitated before leaving their sanctuary. The Death Eaters had been fought off; Dumbledore had weakened Voldemort and had destroyed all but the last horcrux (which was Harry). Once the six talked to Dumbledore, after a long debate they all went off to find Voldemort. Harry withheld the information about him being the horcrux until after his death. Harry defeated Voldemort and any remaining Death Eaters were taken to a more secure Azkaban._

_The legend is that the Room brought the light to the couples but this was wrong. The Room simply forced them together, not bring love and friendship out of thin air. It was all there to start with._

_And here is the story of how it happened. How is actually happened. _

Rose Potter closed '_The Room of Sanctuary_' and bounced off her bed, "Mum! Mum! Mum!" She yelled racing down the stairs towards Hermione, "You and Dad are in this book!"


End file.
